JLC: Justice League Canada
by Celestial Nightmare
Summary: Chris Jericho, Edge, and Christian are wrestlers by day and superheroes by night. Looking for more action, they find themselves fighting the deadly Torment alongside sidekicks Evan Bourne and Yoshi Tatsu. Will Justice prevail?
1. The Best In The World At What They Do

**JLC: Justice League Canada**

**Chapter 1:  
The Best In The World At What They Do**

* * *

"'I've speared you several times in the past month'," Chris repeated. "Adam, do you know just how wrong that sounded?"

"Of course I did, nothing like flirting on a global stage," Adam teased. He, Chris, and Jay were returning to the hotel after the evening's show. They'd been too busy of late, working shows then rushing round saving little old ladies from terrifying muggers, and saving innocent women from the drunken perverted clutches of a certain Mr. Lawler. Events were beginning to take their toll.

"Man, I need sleep. We've been doing too much lately," Jay complained.

"I know. I miss decent action though. We never do anything incredibly serious and dangerous and fun anymore. We're the JLC for crying out loud, we formed to save people from villainy and tyranny and instead we save them from a couple of hobos and a lecherous old fogey who's had one too many. What's happened to our credibility?" Adam ranted.

"Nothing. We are still the best in the world at what we do. Do you understand what I am saying to you right now? The problem is not us; it's those gelatinous parasitic tapeworms who can't be bothered to do anything bad enough in our vicinity so as we can go after them and kick their asses," said Chris.

"You're right. So what do we do?" Jay asked.

"We call SiNN. He'll know where we can find villains to catch," said Adam.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them tigers," Chris winked, before pulling his cell phone from his pocket and dialling SiNN. Things were finally looking up for the JLC.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's short and a bit slow- just wanted a quick starting point so I can get in to the story. Characters to come will be SiNN, Evan Bourne, Yoshi Tatsu, Vance Archer, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, and Wade Barrett. There'll most likely be plenty more, but these are the ones I definitely want in it at the moment. I hope you want to keep reading!_


	2. The Show Must Go On

**JLC: Justice League Canada**

**Chapter 2:  
The Show Must Go On**

* * *

"Well we sure kicked his ass," Adam said, delighted.

"It was a good idea to call SiNN. We've stopped two gang rapes and three stabbings in the past two nights!" Jay exclaimed excitedly. "It makes you wonder how he manages it. It's a bit suspicious how SiNN would know all these things were about to happen. I've always wondered how he does it."

"Didn't you know he's psychic?" Chris asked, shocked.

"Oh. No. I just assumed he...well I actually I've never thought about how he does it until now," said Jay, a little embarrassed.

"You'd do well to question your orders in future Jay or you could someday land yourself in serious trouble," Chris warned.

"Yeah yeah mother," yawned Adam. "Me and Jay are gonna hit the gym while you catch up on sleep. See you outside the SmackDown! venue later." The three men said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

Hours later...

"We've been waiting for Chris for an hour and a half. He's not answering his cell, he's not responding to e-mail, and he hasn't even updated his freaking Twitter account. No-one else has seen him since he went back to the hotel earlier. The staff never saw him leave the premises," Adam explained to management.

"Well what are we going to do about tonight's show? Chris is in several segment s tonight and is a main-event star. We need him," Teddy said.

"Surely we can give a mid-card story a push in one or two of the segments and give Adam different competition in the main event?" Jay suggested. The management officials discussed it for a few minutes before agreeing and the SmackDown! show continued.

* * *

By the end of the show, there had still been no sign of Chris. Already there were rumours on wrestling sites on the Internet that Chris had not been present due to serious illness, being on a drunken binge with a lover (most commonly reported as being Kelly Kelly), or had simply decided his ego was so big that why should he obey everything management told him to and turn up to every show. Despite Chris' disappearance, the show had been a success and many fans were not too displeased. Management were concerned as to where Chris was but tried to remain calm, suggesting no serious action should be taken until the next day's flight, when Chris would be sure to turn up. Adam and Jay, on the other hand, were panicking. They knew something was wrong with Chris- he would have left some sign as to where he was going, but he'd just...vanished.

* * *

Adam and Jay were right to be worried, for Chris was locked up in a warehouse at that moment, just stirring back to consciousness after receiving a beating round the head in the back of someone's car.

"C'mon dude what are you playing at? If you wanted to do some creepy sex act you only had to ask," Chris half-joked. The shadowy figure across the warehouse turned to look at Jericho, tied up so pitifully. The figure grinned before stepping out into the dim light where Chris could see him.

"What the-" said Chris, shocked as he recognised his captor.


End file.
